A Huge Love Triangle In Highschool
by Aoskanimerocks
Summary: Lucy is just a normal girl ,rich girl if you might ,she went to a normal public highschool that is called "Fairy Tail". Over there she meet quite a lot of boys ,and she got their let's just say is a huge love triangle...
1. Chapter 1

Hi ! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice to me! ^_~

Lucy POV

Urgh! The first day of my new highschool. So I got up from my bed and went to change while having a short that I went downstairs to eat my breakfast that was ready on the table by my maid.

After I eat my breakfast I went straight to my new highschool ,if you need to know I choose to walk to school than having a ride from my a while I reach I big gate ,I realize that it was the main entrance of the school.

I suddenly heard a voice spoke to me"Are you new?" I turn to see a boy around my was having black messy hair ,to say the truth his hair was quite long because it was until his hair was covering half of his face ,he was also having red eye. I thought what I had said"Wait why is he having red eyes? Is he some kind of vampire?!"

I relaxed a bit and answered him"Umm actually yeah! I am quite new here can you show me where is the office?" I ask him politly.

Rogue POV

I saw a blonde hair girl stood infront the main entrance"Is she new or something?" I walk up to her and ask"Are you know?" I think I got her attention because she turn around to see who was it that called her"Umm actually yeah! I am quite new here can you show me where is the office?" she ask me ,I was shock a bit because she ask me so politly.

I nooded her and said"Sure please follow me." So we were walking to the office ,I turn around to check on I turn around I saw that she was looking all around the place ,so I ask"Umm may I ask what is your name?"

She stop looking and look at me"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. How about you?" I took a breath in and out ,I was thinking"Heartfilia?! They are want of the most richest family in the world!" I was thinking a bit and decided not to ask ,so I answered her"My name is Rogue to meet you Lucy."

But before she could answer I realize that we were already at the office ,so I turn to her"Here is the bye hope to see you again." Before she went inside she turn to me and said"Thanks a lot Rogue." I nooded and answered her"No problem" With that she went inside to the office. After that I went to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry if the first chapter is so short ,I will make it up by making the rest of the chapters long.**

Lucy POV

After I thank him for his help I walk inside to the office ,I walk high and low to look where the principle out from nowhere another voice spoke"Who are you looking for?" I turn to yet found another guy ,but this time it was having raven blue hair.I answered him"Umm I am actually looking for principle Makarov."

He said to me"Ohh you are looking for him ,then come follow me." So I just followed him to wherever he is taking me to ,he suddenly ask"Are you new here?" I answered him"Umm yup." I then almost heard him saying"Interesting~~~"

Gray POV

Whao a new girl and she look quite cute too. Then I went and daydream about something ,but before I knew it I notice that we were infront of the office. I turn around to tell the girl"Ok we are here."

Before she went inside she thank me"Thanks a lot." I nooded and said"No problem." After I help the girl I went straight to class.

Lucy POV

After I thank the guys that help me I went inside the office ,when I went inside I saw a short old man sitting on the I ask him"Are you by any chance is Principle Makarov?" He look at me and said"Well yes I you must be Lucy Heartfilia am I right?"

I nooded and answered him"Yup I am umm can I have my scedule please." He quickly answered me"Well of course here you go." He handed me my scedule ,after I got my scedule from him I went to find my class.

After ten minutes I shouted to myself"Urgh! Why is it that hard to find the class!" After a while I reach the class that I was looking for"Finally!" I said that to myself after the big search to find the class.

I knock the door and waited for a reply ,suddenly a voice said to me"Come in." So I went inside the teacher ask me"Are you the new girl?" I nooded and teacher indroduce me to the whole class.

The teacher then said"Ok everyone this is Lucy Heartfilia. And I got a good idea how about you guys get know her better. " After that the teacher went to sleep ,and I am thinking"What kind of teacher they have?!"

Erza POV

I was sitting at my place whilw talking to the girls then suddenly a blonde girl about younger then me one or two years ,she walk into our class and our teacher introduced her to teacher "Teacher Gildarts" said"Ok everyone this is Lucy Heartfilia. And I got a good idea how about you guys get to know her better."

And of course he did that so that he could sleep ,and the truth spoke. Because after that he went straight to sleep on the while putting his head on the table. But he does have a point ,we should get to know the new student.

Luckily before the boys got to surround her ,me and my friends reach her first.I troduced myself to her"Hi I am Erza Scarlet." Then my friend with long white wavy hair introduced herself"Hi I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira." Last is her younger sister"Hi I'm Lisanna and I am Mira's younger sister."

She then spoke"Hi nice to meet you." Mira pull her hand to the rest of our friends"Come you have to meet the rest." She told her while pulling her hand towards them.

Natsu POV

I then look at Erza and the girls pulling the blonde girl to us ,Erza then introduced us to the girl. Erza introduced me to her first "Lucy this is Natsu." "Hi I'm Natsu Drangneel. Nice to meet you meet Luce." i said to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy POV

A boy with pink of salmon hair said"Hi my name is Natsu ,nice to meet you Luigi." I got a tick on my head and said to him"It is Lucy not Luigi." He replied to me"Ohh sorry Luce." I thought to myself"One is he having pink or salmon hair ,two he called me Luigi just now and now he is calling me Luce? Ok maybe Luce is not that bad. WAIT WHAT ARE YOU THINKING LUCY?!"

Then I snapped out from my thoughts and listen to the next boy ,I then noticed that the next boy was the exact boy that help me in the office. The boy look at me and ask"Hey aren't you the girl that I help in the office?"

I nooded at him and said"Umm yeah I guess." He then had a smile on his face"Well nice to meet you the name is Gray Fullbuster but just call me Gray." Then the white long hair girl was it Mirajane ,said" there is also Sting , Rogue , Hibiki , Loyn , Loke , Zeref , Midnight , Cobra , Freed , Bickslow, Laxus , Jellal , Rufus , Juvia , Levy , Cana ,Wendy ,Romeo , Yukino and a lot more."

After she said that my jaws nearly drop"How many are they?!" I was thinking while my head was spinning a bit. I told her"Whao! That is really a lot of people." Mirajane then said"Yeah I know but you will get to know them soon."

Rogue POV

I was sitting on my chair ,the I saw the exact same girl that I help this morning. Then I was thinking"She is in the same class as me?" I knew only Sting or Natsu can invited people to sit with us ,and if I ask they will think I have gone mad but who cares.

I will invite her anyway ,so I stand up from my sit and walk to her"Hey Lucy is it? I was wondering would you like to eat lunch with me and the gang?" The girl had a smile on her face and said"Sure that sounds nice."

I also noticed that all of the girls that were chatting with her got a smirk on their face. And I know what are they thinking ,but I saw that Mira had the biggest we all know that she is called the Devil Match Maker ,and she is called that because when she thinks that they are together ,she will find a way to make them together. So bye life.

Erza POV

Whao! I can't believe what just happened infront of my eyes ,Rogue Cheney. The most quiet boy among the boy gang ,ok let's just say the opposite of Natsu. Anyway he just invited Lucy to lunch ,that never ever happened before.

I whispered to Levy that was sitting next to me"Whao! I can't believe she got invited by the most quiet boy among the gang." Levy nooded. Suddenly I saw Zeref walking to us ,then when he reach here he froze at that spot that he was standing.


End file.
